A vacuum cleaner typically includes a canister housing connected through a hose to a handle assembly which in turn is connected to an electrified power nozzle through a wand assembly. The hose typically includes adapters at its end, one of which is engaged with a port in the canister housing and the other of which is engaged with the handle assembly. Another adapter is often coupled to the handle assembly to enable the handle assembly to engage with the wand assembly leading to the power nozzle or with other electrified vacuum cleaner accessory.
An electrical connection must be provided between the canister housing and the power nozzle or other accessory to provide power thereto. To this end, the adapters, hose and handle assembly all must be provided with an electrical interconnection system and cooperating electrical members to provide a current flow path between the housing and the power nozzle or other accessory.
Often, a vacuum cleaner manufacturer will make unique electrical members for its adapters, hoses and handle assemblies to thereby require a user to purchase those parts from the manufacturer in the event replacement parts are needed. The manufacturer generally charges a premium for its replacement parts.